


Burning Desires

by Bishiglomper



Series: Feverish Desires [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Just smut, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishiglomper/pseuds/Bishiglomper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to''Feverish Desires''. It works as a stand alone too. Yugi comes home with a bad sunburn after a day at the pool. Yami offers to treat his aibou, but ends up paying him back for not letting him have his fun... YxY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, we're doing this again?! ...heh, cool.
> 
> Sequel to my pwp-esque fic "Feverish Desires". Or it works alone, whatever.  ~wo b  
> Enjoy.

 

It was another scorching hot summer day in Domino City, and the neighborhood kids were all either indoors enjoying the cool air conditioning, the local pool or doing whatever other cool activities they could find to make the day more bearable.  
  
Yugi and his friends were at the local pizza joint, grabbing a bite to eat for lunch after having spent the morning at the pool together. They we're all still clad in their swimsuits, the teenage-friendly establishment they were in being tolerant of things like that. The boys were in their shorts and a dry t-shirt and Têa, in just a flattering pink two-piece. The water had long since evaporated from their miniscule attire so at least they didn't have to worry about being a soggy mess.  
  
"So Yug, youse wanna head over to Kaibaland and have ourselve’s a duel? I just got some new cards, and I have a feelin' I kin totally kick yer butt this time!" Joey boasted from across the table.  
  
Tristan laughed. "I think your brain got a little soggy at the pool, Joey. Yugi always mops the floor with you, no matter what cards you have!" The remark threw the blond into an indignant frenzy and Yugi and Têa found themselves having to save Tristan from a rather vicious noogie Joey began inflicting upon him.  
  
They parted ways after lunch, Têa needing to get to dance class and Yugi needing to get back to the shop to do his chores. Tristan and Joey decided they would kill a few more hours at the arcade before heading home for the day.  
  
"Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" Yugi waved, before jogging down the block in direction of home.  


  
Yugi's pale complexion had earned him a nice raw pink sunburn that blanketed his shoulders, chest, back and even down his arms. Not to mention his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. He did apply sunscreen that morning, but it hadn't lasted, leaving him unprotected for part of the day while still at the pool.  
  
The afternoon sun beat harshly down on him and he could feel his shoulders burning from under the heated fabric of the old, dark colored rock-band t-shirt he wore in combination with his now bone-dry black and violet-swirled swim shorts. He still donned the puzzle as he always did, keeping his belted choker accessory to ease the weight of the chain from his neck, regardless of what else he wore. It earned him a few curious looks, especially when he accessorized, but he secretly took pleasure dressing in such attire because of how sexy his darker half looked in it when he took control of his body. The style suited the dark, mysterious, (not to mention sexy), spirit well.  
  
Yugi grinned to himself, donning a goofy but adorably pleased expression on his face as he thought about his partner in that black sleeveless top with the choker and belts, studded boots and those leather pants that hugged him in _all_ _the right places..._  
  
Yugi's face flushed even hotter at those yummy images. Thoughts about his yami gave him warm feelings, both in his heart **and** in his nether regions.  
  
It had been only two weeks ago that Yugi had gotten a virus of some sort, leaving him suffering from a nasty fever all night with no one but Yami to care for him.  
  
It was also the night he confessed his feelings for the darker spirit. Which to his surprise, Yami had actually returned! His heart fluttered warmly at the memory of Yami's response. His kisses tasted like all-spice and warm caramel that just melts in your mouth leaving your tongue all tingly and spicy-sweet. He couldn't get enough of them.  
  
Then he remembered what transpired the next morning. The mesh lining of his swim shorts began feeling slightly abrasive, and he slowed down to a walk, easing the chaff to his suddenly sensitive groin.  
  
_Jeez, he still couldn't believe_ _they did that._ That was the first time he'd ever done anything that **dirty**. It embarrassed him to think about..  
  
_'I let him come on my face..._ _In my- my...'_  
  
He flushed violently, shaking his head to rid himself of that embarrassing realization. It didn't stop him from being aroused by those memories, however, and he was glad his swim shorts were baggy on his lithe form.  
  
He felt Yami's presence stir, hovering comfortably at the back of his mind.  
  
**_//Penny for your thoughts,_** **_aibou?//_** He felt the smug amusement radiate from the spirit. Apparently he had picked up on the feelings that colored Yugi's thoughts, trickling down the mental link he shared with his other self. Yugi flustered, embarrassed that he didn't think to veil them.  
  
"N-No." He managed, stubbornly.  
  
In the back of his mind, he heard Yami chuckle softly. The sound made his tummy flipflop.  
  
**_//Was the pool fun?//_** Yami asked then, changing the subject much to Yugi's appreciation.  
  
**_/It was great, you should have joined us! Joey went down the waterslide with a tube and totally flipped upside down at the end! It was hilarious. You would've had fun, Yami./_**  
  
Yami smiled as his aibou happily recounted the tale. He hadn't wanted to take away from Yugi's enjoying time with his friends, going to the pool being such a rare treat. Yami didn't feel the effects of the weather nearly to the degree they did, so he was perfectly content to hang back, chilling in his soul room until he had time with Yugi to himself. Besides, he found the heat didn't bother him, really. Possibly due to his mysterious past as a pharaoh in ancient Egypt. He would have been used to things like that, he supposed.  
  
**_//Maybe next time, I will. I'm_** **_glad you enjoyed_** **_yourself.//_**  
  
Yugi found himself at the front of the game shop, marveling at how quickly he had seemed to get there.  
  
He went straight to his room, greeting his grandfather in passing before shutting his door to change out of his swimming attire. He had managed to change his shorts with little effort, changing into cool, little cotton ones. He went to peel his shirt off, however, and hissed in pain. His sunburn must have been worse than he had originally thought.

 

Gingerly he removed the fabric, tossing it toward the end of his bed. His skin felt tight, inflamed by his dehydrated, burned skin. He was going to be feeling it for several days.  
  
"You've got a bad sunburn, aibou," Yami appeared standing behind Yugi as he rooted his dresser for something that wouldn't feel uncomfortable on his lobster-red skin.  
  
"Yeah... I forgot to reapply the sun block..."  
  
Yugi huffed, giving up on finding something for the moment and headed for the bathroom where Yami could hear cabinets opening and things clattering.  
  
  
A moment later Yugi returned, carrying a bottle of green gel. He sat on the edge of his bed and squirted some of the gooey substance in his hand, which he used to gently apply it to his arms, which were the least burnt until get got to his shoulders, which were the most. He winced, the tightness of his skin hindering his movement and ability to reach a particular spot.  
  
Yami came over and stilled his light's hand, taking the bottle from him and applying a liberal amount to his own hand. He rubbed some between his fingers, inspecting it. The gel was cool and slippery. It even smelled refreshing, slightly planty and a little plasticy.  
  
"Turn around," Yugi obeyed, shifting his position to give Yami better access to his back. Yami sat upon the bed behind him and splayed his palms on his light's shoulders, gently rubbing circles and spreading the gel across it until it covered all the redness. It quickly turned warm, absorbing the heat from his aibou's skin, but Yugi dropped his head, giving into the sweet relaxation of his yami's fingers working what seemed like magic on his sensitive skin. Yugi shivered, the gel activating a cooling sensation as the air hit it.  
  
  
Yami continued to treat Yugi's burn, pausing to acquire more gel and rub it slowly, gently across his other shoulder, down his arm and eventually across his chest. His light sighed, it felt lovely. His eyes had long since drifted shut as he lavished in the attention.  
  
Yami tenderly covered Yugi's chest with the substance, and he paused to fondle one of his aibou's nipples, gently pinching and rolling it between his fingers. He smiled as Yugi gasped.  
  
  
**_/You're naughty,/_** Yugi teased.  
  
As if in rebellion, Yami did it again, but to the other nipple. Yugi turned his gaze behind him to glare at his darker half, who feigned innocence.  
  
"I'm just making sure your burn is thoroughly treated, aibou.."  
  
"A likely story, **_aibou_** ," He stressed the last word; Yugi caught Yami's hand that had appeared to have gotten lost, as he found it wandering in the direction of his shorts.  
  
"I'm alright on this half." He stared pointedly at him, still keeping his dark's hand captive and from molesting him further. Yami seemed to pout at this, taking his hands off his aibou and wiping the small remainder of the gel left on his hands on his pants leg, not enough to leave any mess.  
  
  
"I thought you liked it when I touched you," Yami leaned in close, whispering in his light's ear from behind him.  Yugi suppressed a shiver; he felt his dark's warm breath ghost across his skin.  
  
Yugi **did** like it when Yami touched him, anything from his hand on Yugi's shoulder to his _heart-puddling_ kisses. But the way he said that made Yugi think of another kind of touch, the not-so-innocent kind.  
  
Yugi scoffed, "It's astonishing to think how long you went without ever letting me know how you felt, considering you can't keep your hands off me." He turned to confront his darker half, his eyebrow raised.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed seductively then, a smirk ever so slightly apparent. "It was difficult to keep them to myself," he said, admittedly.  
  
"But then again," and Yugi watched Yami bring his own hand up to his stomach, slipping under the hem and pushing the fabric up to seductively rub his way up his stomach and across his chest, where his fingers stopped to play with the nub it had found there.  
  
"It wasn't so bad, once I imagined they were yours..."  
  
Yugi gulped. Oh God, his yami wasn't just being naughty, _he was being bad._ So bad. And he knew it.  
  
Yugi's mouth went dry.

 

_Yami had imagined Yugi doing those things to him?_

 

He could just picture his pharaoh in his soul room, writhing on the bed as he touched himself, quietly whispering Yugi's name.  
  
Yami took sadistic pleasure in Yugi's glazed expression, not needing their link to know just what his light was thinking of. He smirked, pulling his shirt off to fall to the floor as he continued his act.  
  
Yami leaned back flat on the bed, his feet still on the floor, his eyes slipping shut and sighing as his hands continued their exploration of his own body, giving his aibou a tasty demonstration of this newfound secret he had just been told.  
  
"Oh, _Yugi_.." he sighed, lying inches from said lighter half.

 

 _"Ah... hah, there.. Yess..."_ he moaned breathily, molesting himself.  
  
Yugi had moved closer, practically hovering over his darker half as he braced himself on his hands on the bed beside him, still sitting on the edge, his legs rubbed tightly together as his groin stirred to life.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off him. The show was turning him on so much, he didn't know whether to let his yami continue on this way or jump him then and there.  
  
Yami peeked at his other self from beneath his eyelashes, watching him stare, fixated on the way Yami touched himself. This emboldened him, stepping his game up a notch. If his light didn't want Yami to touch him, he would fondle a more willing one. The only other body that was available was his own, so.  
  
Yami closed his eyes again, embracing the moment and taking pleasure in feeling himself... _touch himself_. He did imagine it was Yugi's soft ivory hands caressing him, silently hoping he could spur his little one into actually participating.  
  
He began to pant lightly. Ever so slowly, his hand came to the top of his leather pants, skirting almost hesitantly at the band.  
  
His fingers bypassed it, going over the fabric to rub lightly at the bulge that had risen there beneath the zipper. He moaned, rubbing his leather-clad legs together in a deliciously wanton way.  
  
His other hand toyed with his nipple still, rubbing and flicking it, his breath hitching each time it sent a shock straight to his dick.  
  
His aibou had yet to join him in his game, so once again, Yami stepped it up.  
  
_"Yugiii, hahh! **Ohh..**."_ He moaned louder, tossing his head to either side, writhing slightly as he fully palmed himself through his now too-tight leather pants.  
  
**Yugi was completely hard.**  
  
He refrained from touching his darker self, relishing instead in the display that totally enraptured him. He mirrored his other's ministrations, absently fondling himself through his small cotton shorts, gently touching one of his nipples, taking care not to be too rough with it as it was also slightly raw from his sunburn. He began to lightly pant; he rocked into his hand slightly.  
  
_Gods, Yami was so fucking_ _sexy._  
  
Yami wanted to groan.  
  
Wouldn't anything get his aibou to play with him? At first he just meant to tease him, but seeing that adorably turned-on expression turned **him** on in turn, and then he wanted to see how far he could take it.  
  
But his stubborn little light wasn't taking the bait.

  
Instead he let Yami do his thing, leaving all the hard work to him while Yugi watched. The smaller boy focused on him then, meeting his heated gaze, his dark watching him stroke himself as he in turn watched Yami fondle his own body.  
  
_Fine, if he wanted it that way,_ _he didn't need his partner's_ _help._

 

Like he said before, Yami had long since figured out how to get himself off without the added stimulation of his aibou's touch.  
  
Yami brought both his hands back to the band of his pants, finally undoing the button and slowly pulling down the zipper. He kept eye contact with his light, daring him to intervene.  
  
But he didn't; so Yami continued, shimmying his leather pants down, springing his erection free. He sighed in relief.  
  
He avoided his manhood for a moment, humming in content as he fondled his stomach and lower, always avoiding touching the one thing that his body ached for him to touch.  
  
Yugi was unabashedly stroking himself now, his hand inside his little cotton shorts, the tip of his leaking cock just peeking out as if to voyeur the scene as well. He watched Yami's fingers dance around his cock, refusing to play just yet, even though Yugi would see how hard it was. So much precum had gathered at the tip it had started to dribble down its length.  
Yugi made a noise in the back of his throat, unintentionally drawing his dark's attention.  
  
Yami paused in his ministrations to watch Yugi now. His diminutive one stroked himself, his naughty little mouth making naughty little noises, open in a light pant, drool beginning to slide down one side of his mouth to his chin.  
  
His whole body it seemed, was pink from the flush of arousal. His hips rocked rhythmically into his hand; Yami could see the precum smear as he thumbed his own slit. Yami's own cock twitched at the visual stimulation; he shuddered.  
  
  
_"Yamii..."_ His light whispered, almost whined; His glazed eyes finally seeing his since he stopped his own playing to watch his aibou's. His little one still held that wanton expression on his face. He never stopped stroking himself; if anything, he went faster, watching his darker half watch **him**.  
  
**Gods, he couldn't stand it** **anymore!** He needed to touch him.  
  
Yami sat up, his arousal momentarily put on the back-burner to grasp his diminutive one by the band of those obscenely short shorts, dragging him, no, more like _leading him_ over to climb on and otherwise straddle Yami's waist. He slipped off the offending garment on the way. Yugi's hand left his shaft, finding his balance on his darker half, his legs folding beneath him on either side of his yami. He placed his hands on his chest. His aibou stared down at him silently, those large, amethyst eyes gazing at him with love and lust. Yami sensuously began rubbing his hands up his light's sides, caressing every inch of him that he could reach. His light sighed.  
  
  
Yugi shifted, sliding back, scooting down from atop Yami so as to lean down to capture his lips with his own.

 

Yami moaned deep in his throat. Yugi's ass came in direct contact with his shaft; it's perfectly placed crevice cradling his cock. He bucked, fucking loving the feel of his dick sliding against his light's ass.  
  
Both he and Yugi moaned at the sensation.  
  
Yami needed to control himself though, and as much as he wanted to pound into his light's tight little ass, he knew he shouldn't. They had yet to talk about that, and Yami wanted that moment to be the best for his angelic, virginal aibou; not hurried and desperate.  
  
So without breaking their string of feverish, desperate kisses, Yami reached below Yugi to grasp his own cock, bringing it to hold alongside his aibou's. He held them both in one hand, stroking them, both their hips rocking to meet his rhythm. Yugi's hands were both at Yami's head, his fingers entangled in his hair and the other to cup his cheek, lovingly.  
  
With nothing to hold him up, Yugi's chest lay directly on Yami's, leaving his lily-white ass to hang suspended above them.  
  
Yami rubbed his hand up his aibou's side and down his back. His light hissed, both in pleasure and in pain as Yami caressed his sunburned skin. He followed the indent of his light's spine, curved in an effort to keep his bottom in the air to make room for their shafts between them.

  
**_//Take over for me..//_** Yami said, having an idea.  
  
He released their cocks then, effectively causing Yugi to whine, breaking the kiss to stare questioningly at his darker half.  
  
_"What, why?"_ His aibou asked, breathily. Yami smiled, taking both hands to cup his aibou's face and kissing him tenderly.  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
Yugi always trusted him. There was no question about that. He wasn't sure what his darker half had planned, but he was so horny he didn't really care.  
  
He let Yami take his hand, guiding it between them to grasp them both at once. The combined girth was almost too much for his smaller hand to hold, but he managed somehow. He began to get their rhythm back, leaving Yami's hands free to do as he wished.  
  
Yami cupped Yugi's bottom, massaging one cheek, rubbing and squeezing it. With the other hand, he brought it up to Yugi's mouth, slipping only the middle digit between his lips.  
  
"Suck." He ordered.  
  
_'Um, okay....'_ Yugi hesitantly obeyed, unsure of himself.

He gently sucked on it, rubbing his tongue along the bottom, then curling it around the thin digit, licking it obediently.  
  
Yami moaned, his eyes slipping closed for moment as he imagined that it was something else between those kiss-swollen lips.  
  
He finally pulled his hand away, his middle digit thoroughly wet, dragging along a string of saliva as he withdrew it from his light's mouth. He went straight for Yugi's raised ass, pulling his cheeks apart and rubbing his way between until he found what he was looking for.  
  
Yugi gasped, startled at suddenly being prodded at.  
  
"Shh, relax. It'll feel good in a moment," his yami soothed.  
  
He tried to, letting Yami slip the wet digit inside with little effort.  
  
It felt.. weird. His strokes on their shafts faltered, slowing as he tried to figure out how he felt about this new sensation. He shifted, pushing back on the obtrusive digit.  
  
Yami smiled at his aibou, noting the concerned furrowing of his light's eyebrows. He pulled his head down to kiss him. He slowly began thrusting the lone finger, in and out of his light's ass until he found the angle he needed.  
  
Yugi gasped, thrusting back onto the single digit. _Oh_ _Gods, what was that?!_ He moaned appreciatively.  
  
Suddenly Yami had the bottle of aloe, when he acquired that, Yugi didn't know but he was applying a dollop and adding a second finger to his asshole.  
  
"Ah! Yami, _wait_ ," he moaned, but he still thrust back onto the new, lubed, intruding digits.  
  
Yami said nothing, focusing on scissoring his fingers until they fit snuggly in his aibou's orifice. Snug; but not tight. He didn't want to cause his aibou discomfort. He gently thrust those two digits in, quickly finding that perfect angle to make his light keen and thrust back on him. Both his hands stayed to spread those supple cheeks, keeping easy access to help get his aibou off. Speaking of which,  
  
"Yugi, please.. _Could you..._?" Yami pleaded, his expression slightly pained as he thrust upward; _seeking_.  
  
It took the smaller one a second, realizing only now that he had been completely distracted by his ass being invaded that he had forgotten and left their cocks between them without stimulation.

 

He looked apologetic, resting once more on Yami's chest, he brought both hands under him, grasping each of them with both hands. He held them together, loving the slick, hot friction of Yami's manhood against his, and he stroked them, matching the rhythm set by Yami's still thrusting digits in his ass. He rocked his hips, wanting both the friction between his legs and the slick, stabbing thrusts inside him. Yami was now continuously hitting that sweet bundle of nerves inside Yugi; he wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
In a few minutes he was moaning with abandon, his face resting on Yami's chest, drool dribbling from his open, panting mouth.

  
His wrists worked feverishly to jerk them both off to completion.  
  
Yugi came first, screaming Yami's name as he tried to continue to stroke the both of them, riding out his orgasm.  
  
Still thrusting his fingers into his lighter half, Yami brought his free hand between them, helping Yugi to finish the job. They both panted heavily.  
  
The tight clenching of Yugi's muscles around his fingers inspired Yami's orgasm, adding his mess to Yugi's stickiness on his own belly and chest.  
  
_"Ohh, **Yugi** ,"_ he huskily groaned. He milked himself of every last drop, semen puddling on his abdomen.  
  
Try as he might, Yugi couldn't hold himself up any longer, weakened. He collapsed with a moan on top of Yami who withdrew his fingers that still rested  inside him at the action; Yugi now trapping their highly sensitive members between them. Yami grunted, bucking at the overstimulation. His light whined.  
  
Yami gently rolled his aibou off him and onto the bed beside to him.

  
They were both sticky now.  
  
They both paused a moment to catch their breath.

  
" _Haah_ , thank you," Yugi whispered as he panted beside him. "I'm not sure what it was you did exactly, but that was amazing."  
  
" _Hnn_ ," Yami smiled beside him, just as breathless. He sat up then, propping himself on his arm to look down on his light, whom was positively glowing.  
  
"That was your prostate.. It makes sex _that much better_ when stimulated properly."  
  
Yugi grinned, "Oh, is **that** what that was?" he said almost cheekily.  
  
"If you liked it that much, we could do something even better next time..." Yami's eyes darkened seductively, only inches from Yugi's face now as he pointedly gazed at him with something that Yugi felt was _"intent"._ He shivered.  
  
Yami smirked as his aibou's cheekiness turned into a more demure demeanor. He could feel himself stir back to life, reacting to that sexy expression, his light suddenly shy and unsure of himself again. He writhed uncomfortably under his dark's gaze, and Yami could tell he was getting turned on again as well.  
  
He captured Yugi's lips in a tender, sensual kiss that lasted for what seemed like eternity. When Yami pulled away, Yugi was a puddle of content again.  
  
"We should get cleaned up, aibou," he smiled at him, caressing his cheek.  
  
Yugi inhaled deeply, sighing comfortably and stretching his arms above his head.

 

Yami watched his back arch, his bare, but sticky chest rising off the bed. Yami subconsciously licked his lips; Yugi's nipples we're still little pink swollen nubs.  
  
"Yeah... I guess so." Yugi looked at Yami's, and then down at his own chest, still covered in now drying semen. He touched some on his belly, its stickiness attaching itself to his curious little finger, bridging the gap with tiny white strings.  
  
He heard Yami's breath hitch.  
  
Yugi looked up at him, pausing to meet his lusty, expectant gaze with his bright and curious ones.  
  
_'Hmm...'_ he thought, the sound bringing a mischievous gleam to his eye.  
  
And Yugi brought his glistening finger to his lips, his pink tongue darting out to innocently taste the milky white substance it found there.  
  
Yami suddenly threw himself into a sitting position, forcibly turning his gaze away from the teasing little minx.  
  
"If you keep that up, you won't be leaving this room for the remainder of the day, aibou. _Tread carefully_."  
  
  
He was serious. His cock was already half hard again thanks to every little thing his light had done in the last few minutes of their post orgasmic high, starting with the brat's cheekiness.  
  
Yugi giggled. He felt shifting that told him Yugi had removed himself off the bed, and much to his chagrin Yami watched his aibou saunter off to the bathroom for a shower, that cute, supple little bottom swaying as he left. He growled.  
_  
Gods, the things that boy did to him._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Omg I did it again. How does this keep happening? I've never thought to write smut before in my LIFE. ...I think. (Maybe for an OC once, but that's it.) >.>;
> 
> Ugh, and the fluffiness. I don't know why Yami's all cotton candy sweet, I don't direct the thing.
> 
> Seriously, I started with a vague concept and it literally took an entirely different direction from what I planned, damnit. My last fic did that because of Yami; this one was Yugi's fault. XD I totally didn't plan on Yami molesting himself, they were meant to finally get down and dirty with the buttsex. Sigh. Maybe next time.
> 
> These people just don't behave, I'm telling you!


End file.
